


Through Her Eyes (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Sterek Week '18 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Protective Siblings, Sterek Week 2018, sterekalternate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Un mundo donde el fuego en la casa Hale no pasó y Laura puede ver a Stiles y Derek acercarse, aunque con algunos baches.





	Through Her Eyes (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440242) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Laura se da cuenta de que algo está pasando con Derek y Stiles. Puede ver la tensión y las miradas de reojo que los dos se envían en el momento en que se encuentran uno con el otro después de que ella y Derek regresan a Beacon Hills en un descanso de la universidad. Laura no había entendido por qué era tan importante que Derek volviera, pero ahora lo entiende. Todo lo que necesita es ver a Derek sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando Stiles hace una broma para que se dé cuenta exactamente de lo que está pasando. Cuando se lo pregunta a Derek, él se cierra casi de inmediato, diciéndole que no hay nada allí e incluso si había algo, Stiles es demasiado joven y no le hará eso. No será Kate.

Laura lo entiende. Lo hace. Derek ha sido raro en las citas desde Kate. Su única salvación había sido el Sheriff, aún el Diputado Stilinski en ese momento, notando que Derek y Kate estaban juntos. Había ido con su madre y ella le había puesto fin de inmediato, diciéndole a Derek que no solo era Kate demasiado mayor sino que también era una cazadora. Derek se había sentido tan avergonzado que apenas había hablado con ellos durante semanas después de eso, excepto para responder a cualquier pregunta que sus padres tuvieran sobre lo que le había dicho a Kate.

Laura ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no lo hubieran descubierto cuándo lo hicieron. Kate había estado lívida cuando la habían arrestado. En su momento había sido por violación territorial, Laura todavía se siente enferma al pensarlo. Luego encontraron planes detallados para la casa Hale y Kate había admitido que había planeado quemarlos a todos. Laura sabe que sus padres no querían que lo supieran, pero tanto ella como Derek siempre habían sido demasiado curiosos para su propio bien. Aún desea que Derek nunca lo hubiera escuchado. A pesar de que Kate nunca tuvo éxito, aún puede ver la culpa que se esconde allí dentro de Derek, todo el "qué pasaría si" que debe estar jugando en su mente.

A Laura le duele que Derek piense que él podría ser como Kate. Ella había sido un monstruo y solo había estado usando a Derek para obtener información y divertirse a su costa. Derek nunca haría eso. Pero Derek todavía regresa a la universidad diciendo que nada va a pasar con Stiles.

Solo porque Derek quiera permanecer en la negación no significa que no haya nada allí. A medida que pasa el tiempo solo se vuelve más fuerte. Derek eventualmente cambia a clases online para que pueda pasar más tiempo en la ciudad asegurándose de que sea seguro, a pesar de que sus padres aseguran que lo tienen todo controlado. Realmente no pueden discutir, ya que Derek al menos todavía va a la universidad.

Pasa años viéndolos estar alrededor del otro y salvándose las vidas. Ya sea de cazadores, kanimas, druidas, alfas, espíritus zorros, berserkers o ellos mismos. Siempre están ahí para sacar al otro del problema y ayudarse mutuamente.

Después de una racha particularmente mala con un grupo de cazadores, Stiles finalmente va a Laura. Ella ha estado esperando. Sabe que Stiles se ha dado cuenta de estas cosas entre él y Derek. También sabe que él debía haber notado que Derek mantenía su distancia. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Stiles acudiera a alguien para obtener algunas respuestas y dado que Derek no es probable que se las dé, probablemente era su única opción. Por supuesto, están sus padres, pero duda que Stiles quiera pasar a través de esa charla.

Entonces aquí está él, parado fuera de su apartamento, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha. Luce cansado. Por otra parte, siempre se ve cansado estos días.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre Derek", dice Stiles, empujándola y entrando al apartamento.

"Bueno, hola Stiles", dice Laura, rodando los ojos con cariño mientras cierra la puerta y se gira para mirarlo. "También es bueno verte."

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro frustrado, "Ahora no es el momento, Laura".

"¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano esta vez, entonces?" Laura pregunta, tomando asiento en el sofá. Espera que Stiles siga caminando por la habitación como lo hace normalmente cuando está tratando de resolver un problema. Así que se sorprende cuando se sienta a su lado, descansando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Es tan malo?"

"Viste lo que hizo", dice Stiles, "cómo simplemente ... saltó delante de mí y tomó esa bala".

"Te ha salvado antes", le recuerda Laura. "No veo por qué es sorprendente que lo hiciera ahora".

"¡No lo es!" Se sienta contra el sofá y se pasa la mano por el pelo . "No es sorprendente. Pero desearía que no lo hiciera. Porque cada vez que lo veo, me preocupa que la bala o la flecha o cualquier otra cosa vaya a acertar en su corazón y luego muera"

Sus palabras son sofocadas al final y Laura se da cuenta de que está llorando. Se acerca más y pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, acercándolo. "Es un idiota terco. Siempre ha valorado las vidas de otras personas por encima de la suya. Simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que perderlo podría hacernos ".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Pregunta Stiles. "No puedo seguir viéndolo ponerse en peligro de esta manera".

"¿Has hablado con él?"

Stiles resopla, "Sí, como que eso iría muy bien. Se aleja cada vez que las cosas se ponen demasiado emocionales. Lo que es solo ... "Stiles respira hondo. "Sé sobre Kate y lo que ella trató de hacer. Entiendo que es por eso que ha mantenido su distancia. Solo desearía que se diera cuenta de que no tiene que hacerlo. Estoy más que consciente sobre quién me he enamorado y eso no va a cambiar solo porque no reconoce que hay algo aquí ".

"¿Me amas?"

La cabeza de Stiles se mueve hacia la puerta mientras su aliento lo deja. Laura escucha que su corazón se acelera y le aprieta el brazo, tratando de calmarlo. Ella odia que pusiera un hechizo en la puerta para evitar el ruido, de lo contrario habría escuchado a Derek venir. Por otra parte, tal vez esto sea lo mejor.

"Esta es tu oportunidad", susurra, sabiendo que Derek puede escucharla. Las palabras son para él tanto como para Stiles. "Voy a ir a hacer té o algo y vosotros dos podéis hablar".

Se levanta, se detiene para apretar el brazo de Derek y lo mira largamente, pronunciando un inaudible "habla con él" antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Realmente comienza a hacer té, más para darse algo que hacer que cualquier otra cosa. De vez en cuando sus ojos vuelven a la sala de estar donde Derek y Stiles están parados en la puerta hablando.

Está tratando de no escuchar, pero aún escucha partes de la conversación, principalmente de Stiles.

"Idiota ..." "No puedes seguir ..." "¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" "No es justo ..." "Me encanta tu estúpido culo".

Tiene que esconder su sonrisa ante lo último, no queriendo que ninguno de ellos sepa que los había escuchado. Contiene la respiración, esperando que tal vez Derek realmente se permita tener algo bueno por una vez, en lugar de alejarlo.

Escucha a Derek murmurar "Lo siento" y "También te amo" y cuando mira por encima, los ve envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose acaloradamente. No puede detener el chillido que se le escapa ante la vista.

Se separan y miran en su dirección, ambas expresiones todavía un poco aturdidas. Se encoge de hombros, "ya era hora".

Derek sonríe y toma la mano de Stiles, "Lo era".

"Entonces, ¿quieres salir de aquí?" Pregunta Stiles. Cuando Derek levanta una ceja, pone los ojos en blanco. "Simplemente quise decir que definitivamente planeo besarte más y hablar, si estás dispuesto a hacerlo y creo que hay lugares más apropiados para hacerlo que en el apartamento de tu hermana".

"Excelente punto", dice Laura, "y estoy de acuerdo. Vosotros definitivamente deberíais ir a un lugar más privado ".

Cuando guiña un ojo, Derek gime. "Laura".

Stiles se ríe y agarra la mano de Derek para sacarlo del apartamento, despidiéndose con la mano de Laura, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Ella sonríe y saca el teléfono, enviando un mensaje al grupo de la manada y sus padres.

"Sterek finalmente es real. Podéis descansar tranquilos ".


End file.
